


Pupule (Crazy)

by Traw



Category: Hawaii Five-O (1968)
Genre: Established Secret Relationship, Humor, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-15
Updated: 2012-12-15
Packaged: 2017-11-21 05:25:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/593944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traw/pseuds/Traw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"These guys are totally insane!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pupule (Crazy)

Danny lowered the paper and shook his head in disbelief as he looked over at his colleagues sitting quietly around the office. "These guys are totally insane!" he announced to anyone who was listening, "Who would be pupule enough to run along narrow streets while being chased by bulls like they are doing in the Pamplona Bull races in Spain?"

"Totally pupule, " Steve agreed as he looked deadpan across at his Second–In-Command and lover, the man who just yesterday had gone above and beyond duty when he had taken an insane risk with his own life to save the life of a hostage, and the same the man who risked losing everything, every day, by loving him. "They are almost as pupule as a surfer detective I know who enjoys surfing thirty feet waves with sharp coral below on a surfboard! They are almost as pupule as he is, but not quite as insane, after all they only have the bulls chasing them."


End file.
